The Unknown
by maddydcampbell
Summary: Aria is dating Noel but when the new teacher has the teen for summer school it might start to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

The unknown

Chapter 1

Class was over. The sound of the bell woke the brunette up from her sleep. She quickly packed up her things before anyone could notice she was sleeping but before she could run out the door.

"Aria Montgomery, can I please speak to you?" Mr Fitz stared at her with his dark brown eyes.

AHH why does it always have to be me, Aria thought to herself as she dragged herself to the front of the classroom.

"Are you alright Aria? You seem to be in a different world here." Fits said standing with his classic arms on his hips stance.

"Ahh yeah, just really busy, you know, lots of school work." Aria rushed her answer gazing at the door.

"Are you sure? If so you need to fix this, your grades are starting to drop."

"Yeah, Yeah, can I go? I have to go to a class." She asked half out the door.

"Uhhh, yeah I suppose." Fitz stutted as the teen rushed out the door.

Aria rushed through the halls to the stairs that lead to the roof. Pushing the door open, Aria glanced her head around the roof.

"Hello! Is there anyone up here?" She shouted with a stutter in her voice.

Grabbing the bricks to push beside the door Aria could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Hello! HELLOO! Is there anyone here?" Aria yelled as she hugged herself. All of a sudden she felt someone's hands rap around her. Turning around to face them.

"Hey Beautiful," the voice whispered into her ears

"Noel! Don't scare me like that." She said relieved

"Why are you so late, you were meant to be here 5 minutes ago."

"Sorry babe, the new English teacher got up me for not listening. Like hasn't he ever been a teen before!"

"It's alright now baby, come on we haven't got time to waist." Noel said grabbing Aria by the hand to where he had set up a blanket.

The two teens sat on the school roof just thinking about the future holidays to come when the final bell rang for the day. The two got up without a word and walked down the stairs removing the bricks from the door as they left.

Author: Hey all. I am totally in love with the Aria and Ezra relationship so I thought I would change it up a bit. Rating will go up. Will try and update every week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miss Montgomery, can I please see you at the end of class." The English teacher said feeling as if he had repeated himself.

"Ahh what this time!" Aria thought to herself. The student grabbed bags as the bell rang and walked to the teacher's desk once again.

"UHH, What did you want Mr. Fits?" Aria ignorantly said as she stood with arms crossed.

"Drop the attitude Aria. Speaking of attitude, your work ethic has not improved. In fact your grades are so bad that if you improve on the next test you will have to attend summer school for you to pass year 11." Frits said trying to get the teen to understand the importance of the issue. "Aria..." he said softly. "Your grades from previous years have been so good. If you're losing focus because of a distraction, like a boyfriend, maybe you should think of a way to have less distractions."

"WHAT! So you think I should dump Noel." Aria snapped back

"No, I mean that maybe you should try and focus a little bit more your studies. Your last years of school are some of the most important years of your school and it is important you focus all your attention on them. Just think about it Aria."

Aria stormed out of the classroom once again. Storming out to the cafeteria and finding her friends at their usual table.

"Hey Aria, Why are you so late?" Emily asked as she poured her milk into her usual bowl of cereal.

"Eh, that new English teacher thinks that I should break up with Noel because he is a "distraction" to my learning." Aria huffed as she pushed her out of her face.

"But um Aria, haven't your grades been dropping since you guys have been a thing." Spence said as if she was treading on thin ice.

Just as Aria was about to reply her phone buzzed. _Hey Babe meet me the Brew in 15, wanna talk 2 U in person. Something important!-_ Noel

"Don't worry, I will go to talk to someone who cares about how happy I am and not what is expected of me." Aria sassed as she walk away from her friends.

Sitting over by the window Aria walked into the Brew and saw her boyfriend right away.

"Hey babe, thought you wouldn't come." Noel Said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Why is that?" Aria snapped back feeling the unintentional burn.

"Just thought you were a good two-shoes and wouldn't able on the rest of school." Seeing the frustration his girlfriend's face, Noel decided that it would be better to change the subject. "Anyway, how are you?"

"I am alright, I suppose. But you didn't drag me out here to have coffee and make small talk. What's going on Noel?"

"Wellll, if you really want know. I booked us into this hotel in Atlantic City for the long weekend. Thought it would be fun. You know just the two of us, in a hotel room, by ourselves."

"Ah yeah I suppose so." Aria said trying to be positive. "Look I better go. Got some study to do."

"Maybe everyone is right. Maybe Noel isn't the greatest person to be dating. He constantly is pulling me out of class just so he can see me for reasons that can wait." She thought as she walked back to school

Early update, not at uni at the moment. Sorry if terms and locations are off, live in Australia.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Wanting to move faster but really wanting the climax to be amazing so trying to put abit more detail in the beginning.


End file.
